Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
Savannah walked into the cave and looked around as Jack followed behind her. "I don't thinks the dragon is homes right nows." "That's good, that means we can gets the ring." Jack said as they walked through the cave Savannah then noticed the ring sitting in a box, which was sitting inside what looked like a bed "Theres it is!" Savannah said going over to the ring as Jack came over and lookeded at the ring "Yep, that's definitely the ring of the sunbeams." Jack said Savannnah then picked up the box and took the ring out. Just then they both heard loud footsteps and the ground began shaking as the steps got louder "Oh nos the dragon is coming!" Jack exclaimed "What do we dos?!" Savannah asked "You has to puts the ring on, hurry!" Jack said Savannah nodded as the dragon came into the cave letting out a snarl about to breathe fire at Savannah and Jack. Savannah then put the ring on her finger as a light shined from the ring once she did. Next thing Jack and Savannah knew the dragon was no longer a dragon it had turned into a dog (It turned into Spike) as the dog licked both Jack and Savannah. "The poor doggy must've got turneded into a dragon by the evil witch." Savannah said petting Spike Spike then barked and wagged his tail before going over to the bed and bringing back something back to Savannah. "Ooh cookies," Savannah said as Spike brought over a bowl full of cookies "Maybe they could helps us make the giant stops being so mean and have a little snack toos." Jack said smiling "Yeah!" Savannah picked up the plate as she and Jack ate a few of the cookies as there was still lots more left "Ok let's go sees that giant!" Savannah said smiling "Yeah we better hurrys." Jack said as Spike went and laid on the bed to take a nap Savannah and Jack then left the cage and started heading down the path not knowing the evil witch was watching them from a nearby tree "Oh those stupid babies, I have to keeps them from letting her become a princess or she'll wake up that other dumb baby." Angelica said to herself before flying off Savannah and Jack kept walking down the path before Jack's mirror started to glow "Savannah wait," Jack said "What is it?" Savannah stopped "I think the others are trying to talks to us." Jack said pulling out his mirror The mirror then showed a picture of Jack (Chuckie) and Jil as they looked worried "Uh Jack, Dil's getting worsers he's a snoring now." Jack (Chuckie) said as they showed Dil still asleep on the cloud and snoring "Yeah and looks, more leaves fells from the wall." Jil said as she moved the mirror to show the leaves falling from the wall "Oh nos if you don'ts become a princess afore the last leaf falls then Dil will be sleeping Dil forever." Jack (Tommy) said "We better hurrys thens," Savannah said "Good luck you guys," Jil said as the image disappeared from the mirror and it stopped glowing as well Savannah and Dil then once again headed down the path to where the giant was. That's when they saw the giant sitting right in the way of the path. The giant turned out to be Gloria, the same baby that Tommy and the others met back that one day at El Dorado playground, and she didn't look happy. "I'm hungry!" Gloria exclaimed as the next thing Savannah and Jack knew the ground shook again as Gloria's tummy growled from hunger "Now where's that stupid bottle," "I gets it, we haves to gets the giant to stop being so means by giving hers milk and cookies." Savannah said "Maybe we should helps finds her bottle then we can gives her the milk and cookies." Jack said "Great idea Jack!" Savannah said "Might wants to be careful thoughs, we don't wants the giant thinking she can eats us toos." Jack said "Yeah," Savannah said "Let's split up and looks for her bottle and let's finds it fast." "Ok," Jack nodded Savannah and Jack then split up as Savannah sat the plate of cookies down so she could crawl around and stay out of the sight of the giant as she looked for the bottle. Jack and Savannah searched all around where the giant was without the giant seeing them when Savannah finally found the bottle and boy was it big. "Jack I founds it," Savannah whispered loudly to Jack as Jack came over to where she was "Wow that's one big bottle." Jack said looking at the bottle "We gots to pushes it so it rolls over to the giant." Savannah said "Yeah, let's dos it." Jack said Savannah and Jack then tried and pushed the bottle towards Gloria as the bottle slowly began to move before Savannah and Jack fell over as the bottle rolled a little too fast for them as the bottle rolled right in front of Gloria "Ah there it is!" Gloria said picking up the bottle gulping down most of the milk "Let's gets the cookies." Savannah suggested as Jack nodded They both headed back to where Savannah put the cookies but Gloria spotted Jack and picked him up "And what do we have here, and dumb baby that's going to be my snack." Gloria cackled as she looked at Tommy "Ah please don't eat me!" Jack said "Why should I listen to you?" Gloria asked opening her mouth about to eat Jack 'Go To Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil Chapters